Brand New Day
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Three boys from different city, separated by more than ten kilometers from each other, but with the same feeling of emptiness. They found the reliefs as they found this song, Brand New Day... Song-fic


_This is a very old fic, inspired by Brand New Day by 3 Guava Trio. I imagine that if there's a music video for the song, it'll be like this XD_

_So enjoy! As always, Tenipuri and the song are not mine. I hope I can keep all the members of 3 Guava Trio to myself, but there're maybe some jealous seme, so I'll just contain myself with their voices._

Marui walked through the people, the blinding bright of lamps and advertisement boards, and the noises of busy people, busy cars, and even busy cats around him. He looked up at the sky, bright not by the stars but by the lamps, and sighed. He didn't give even a little glance at the cake shop on the edge of the street that he just passed.

Long long away from him, in a small house balcony, a little boy stood by it side, leaning against the wooden fence, also looked up the sky –dark sky, full of grey and black clouds and just… ugly. For the rarest time, Aoi Kentarou shut his mouth and daydreamed, deciding that looked at the wide black sky above also wide, but blacker sea was the most right thing to do now. Moon isn't going to appear, he thought.

And at the same time, a boy with an unbelievable love for sleeping named Jirou, sat on the ground and behind him was a big wall of broken building, dirtied by graffiti and posters, not sleeping even though he just alone, for the first time in his life.

Clearly they were different tonight, something must had interrupted their mind so deep. Marui arrived in an empty garden, sat at the bench and kept looking at the sky, trying to find a star, just one was enough. He almost smiled when he recognized a small twinkle, only to frown when he realized that that was a helicopter. Kentarou bowed his head, not thinking about anything really, but suddenly, he just felt so, so so sad. Jirou yawned, but he didn't sleep. He just couldn't. Akutagawa Jirou, famous to his friends and relatives as could sleep anywhere and anytime he wanted (Or sometimes when he didn't want it too), couldn't sleep. That would be shameful, he thought for himself.

Three people from different city, separated by more than ten kilometers from each other, but with the same feeling of emptiness. Marui got up and walked again, he must come home at time or his mother will worried of him. But he deciding to just chose the walk through the garden –it's more far than if he chose the way on the city, but he needed to be alone. The noises of wind and bugs were calming, the air was so cold on his skin but he liked it. He hummed a song, a song made by him just two seconds ago.

"That's why there's story, like when I first met you…" He sang softly. That was ridiculous. He didn't met anyone. But he liked it.

Jirou looked around and didn't find any people around him… so he decided to sing a little.

"It's always already begun…" His voice ripped the silent of his surrounding, deep and low and soft. He chuckled to himself. What begun? He thought to himself, and thinking about how weird his brain, but he liked it when his brain was really weird like this.

Kentarou closed he eyes as the breeze blew and tickling his skin gently and suddenly in his mind... he found a song. Kentarou sang, quiet and soft with his childish voice, "So let's depart together…" Depart to where? No one knew. Kentarou didn't want to know.

Marui continued to sing, so quiet behind the croak of frogs, "It's boils down with the first step… and I have to reset again…" He looked up at the sky, wondering in his singing, "I was walking alone until yesterday… I wonder why?"

Kentarou sang again, this time louder to beat the noise of wave, "Let's take that first step together, with that usual Motown tone…" He closed his eyes, "The future's still hologram, because you don't know what you want yet…"

"Everyone are in the midst of dreaming…" Jirou sighed, "Time flows forward, and takes us with it…"

And just like there's invisible or maybe unheard 'one, two, three…', a second later, they sang loud like a chorus, all in unison: "That's why there's story, so you can become the best you can be… It's always already begun, so let's depart together…"

Marui smiled, jumped at a little tree and walked around it playfully. Kentarou climbed up the fence, deciding that sat on it will be more interesting than just leaned against it. And Jirou laughed, didn't find any reason why he should be there now, so he walked away, to the more and more busy street. There're people. Laugh and cry and mad in love. It's wonderful.

They inhaled and begun again, "There's story there, like finding a new love. It's always shining, right…"

Marui laughed, jumped back to the little path. Kentarou smiled at the moon, and Jirou grinned to himself, "Like brand new day…"

Marui smiled, kept walking, and of course, kept singing, "Reset yourself from the gloomy yesterday…"

Kentarou swayed his legs, like the feeling of cold sea breeze between his toes, and sang more, "Take a new step with courage…"

Jirou bent down to stroked a little cat, and sang, "Say goodbye to the yesterday you couldn't accept,"

Kentarou smiled, "There were days I feel lost…"

Jirou grinned, "There were also days that felt wonderful…"

Marui chuckled, "Bit a bit, I begin to see our holography…"

Kentarou sighed, bowed his head and singing, "Everyone is in the midst of dreaming…"

Jirou startled when the cat ran away from him, and he sang quietly, "Time flows forward…"

Marui looked at the still too dark sky, bit his lip a little before sang again, "And leaved behind a different 'now'…" Then he started running. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why –it's alright to do something just because we want, sometimes… right?

Jirou decided to look for the cat, so he started running too. That cat was dirty and thin, maybe he hungry too… And he must be cold, wearing nothing in such a cold night…

Kentarou thought that maybe he couldn't just sit on the fence… Maybe he could stand on it, so he did try. And he succed. He stood, and he realized that he can see more –the coconut trees, the post lamp…

"That's why there's story… so you can become the best you can be!" Jirou sang loudly.

"It's always already begun, so let's depart together!" Kentarou also screamed, to the sea, to the wind.

"There's a story there!" Marui screamed, running more wildly, "What that happened in front of your eyes isn't everything!"

And in one, loud, yet so beautiful scream, they sang, "It'll be born again! That's right…!"

Marui slowed his legs. He panted, his breath was so short and his heart thumped so hard that he felt his chest almost got ripped off, but he smiled, "Yeah…"

Kentarou silenced, and looked at the now opened cloud, revealing a round, bright moon, and he couldn't help but widened his eyes, and laughed happily.

Jirou found the cat, shivered in a carton box that almost got all tear off. He hugged the tiny body inside his jacket, and chuckled, "Hm…"

"There's always…" Three of them, quiet and soft, whispered, "Brand new day,"


End file.
